Connected by Fire
by GloomySadlyAuthor
Summary: Kebakaran yang melanda rumahnya membawa pergi segala kebahagiaan di hidup Sakura, membuatnya terus meratapi takdir pahit yang menimpanya. Sampai Kakashi dan tiga pria itu hadir, mencoba menariknya dari keterpurukan itu./AU/Full of sadness/Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai/RnR yuk :)
1. Chapter 1

"Tolong... Ayah.. Ibu..."

Sebuah suara rintihan terdengar begitu lemah di tengah kobaran api yang kian membumbung tinggi. Terlihat seorang gadis terbaring tak berdaya di lantai dikelilingi kobaran si jago merah. Air mata mengaliri wajahnya yang menghitam akibat asap pekat di sekitarnya. Dia tidak bisa bergerak, sebuah rak besi yang besar dan berat menimpa kaki hingga pinggangnya. Gadis itu yakin kaki kirinya sudah remuk, karena dia sempat mendengar suara mengerikan saat rak itu menimpanya. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit, bahkan sebagian kulit tangan dan rambutnya sebagian terbakar. Napasnya sudah sangat sesak akibat terlalu banyak menghirup karbon monoksida. Tangisan mengalir dari matanya yang nanar. Dia sudah pasti tidak akan tertolong, pikirnya putus asa.

Prang!

Samar-samar gadis itu bisa mendengar suara kaca pecah. Namun gadis malang itu sudah terlalu lemah untuk mencari asal suara. Perlahan tapi pasti, kesadarannya mulai menipis, hingga seluruh pandangannya tertelan kegelapan tiada ujung.

Ia pingsan.

* * *

.

 **Sakura's Lover with full heart present,**

 **Connected by Fire**

 **Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author just owe some charas from his work and do not get any profit with this fanfict. But this story 1000% is mine. :)**

 **Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto, Sai**

 **Rate Teen**

 **Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Drama**

 **Warning:**

 **AU, Sakura nangis terus, penuh keputusasaan, mungkin feel kurang, deskripsi sangat panjang, typos, misstypo, EYD, dll.**

 **Don't Like?**

 **Just read then click back**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura terbangun karena merasa terganggu dengan bebauan tajam obat-obatan yang menyerang indra penciumannya. Matanya terbuka perlahan, memandang kosong langit-langit putih di atas tempat ia berbaring. Suara alat-alat medis berbunyi berisik dekat ranjangnya, membuat kepalanya terasa berputar dan sakit. Akhirnya gadis itu sadar, dia ada di rumah sakit sekarang.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, dia pun mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya yang terasa sekaku kayu. Seketika rasa sakit menjalar ke setiap ruas tulangnya, membuat matanya terbelalak dan rahangnya mengeras, susah payah menahan diri agar tidak berteriak. Kepala berhelaian soft pink itu sedikit diangkat. Dia langsung dapat melihat kaki kirinya digantung membentuk sudut 60°, gips tebal menyelimuti organ bawahnya itu. Tangan kanannya ditancapi infus, dan kedua lengannya dibalut perban yang sudah sedikit basah dengan cairan kuning, entah apa. Dia merintih, berharap rasa sakitnya bisa sedikit berkurang. Dia kembali membaringkan kepalanya di bantal, merilekskan tubuhnya agar tidak semakin menderita.

Sakura mulai memperhatikan sekeliling kamar pasiennya yang kosong dengan pandangannya yang terbatas. Sinar mentari sore masuk melalui kisi-kisi meski jendela dan pintu tertutup rapat. Ada televisi di ruangan ini, yang entah kenapa dibiarkan menyala meski tidak ada siapapun yang menonton. Sakura tidak bisa mendongak untuk melihat layar televisi, namun dia bisa mendengar suara pembawa berita yang kini bergaung di ruangan serba putih itu.

"...Kita kini beralih ke lintas peristiwa. Pemirsa, terjadi kebakaran di distrik Aota pada Kamis malam pukul 22.00. Diduga kebakaran berasal dari hubungan pendek arus listrik di dekat dapur. Api cepat menyebar akibat hembusan angin, sehingga dengan mudah melalap rumah berlantai dua tersebut. Peristiwa ini menewaskan pasangan suami-istri Haruno yang saat itu tengah ada di lantai satu dan tidak sempat menyelamatkan diri. Sementara putri mereka yang saat itu sedang berada di lantai dua berhasil diselamatkan oleh tim pemadam kebakaran setempat..."

Sakura tercekat mendengar berita mengenaskan itu. Tiba-tiba rasa mual dan pening menyerangnya, air liur terasa pahit di mulutnya yang kering. Seketika ia menjadi tuli, tidak didengarnya lagi lanjutan berita tragis itu. Air mata berkumpul di mata sewarna klorofil milik Sakura, lalu terjun bebas membasahi kedua pipi tirusnya. Suara isakan pilu menemani pecahnya tangisan sang gadis yang tengah terpuruk. Dia menjerit sekuat yang ia bisa, tidak peduli meski harus merobek tenggorokannya yang lemah. Sakura memanggil-manggil keluarganya yang telah tiada, tubuhnya yang tidak bisa bergerak itu bergetar kuat, seolah setiap inchi tubuhnya diterjang penderitaan tiada akhir, menambah rasa sakitnya berkali-kali lipat. Namun tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan rasa sakit di hatinya yang tercabik-cabik, hancur tanpa bisa ia cegah. Dan yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah menangisi takdirnya yang kejam dan kelam, menyadari ia telah sendirian di dunia ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

Sakura memandang langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan sejak ia membuka mata hingga ia terlelap lagi, sejak ia sadar di rumah sakit ini. Wajah gadis itu terlihat kuyu, jejak-jejak air mata masih terlihat di matanya yang semakin cekung kehilangan sinar. Bagaimana tidak, jika seharian dia hanya bisa menangis dan menangis, hingga air matanya habis sendiri. Tapi sungguh, dia tidak peduli. Tidak ada yang memedulikannya lagi di dunia ini, pikirnya. Kedua orang tuanya telah direngut paksa lewat kejadian naas itu. Kedua orang tua yang paling ia cintai dan kasihi, kini telah tiada, hangus dilalap kobaran api.

Suara isakan kembali meramaikan kamar itu, meski air matanya sudah tidak tersisa untuk dijatuhkan. Rasa sesak di hatinya datang tanpa diminta. Masih jelas sekali di ingatannya kejadian di malam mengerikan itu, seolah semuanya diputar berulang kali dalam kepalanya tanpa bisa dihentikan. Saat api menjilat-jilat setiap jengkal rumahnya, bersamaan dengan jeritan ibunya di lantai bawah, yang mungkin merupakan suara terakhir wanita itu sebelum ia pergi dijemput kematian, dia malah tidak berdaya untuk untuk melakukan apapun.

Sakura hanya gadis lemah yang hanya bisa menangis, kehilangan membuat jiwanya tersayat-sayat. Sekalipun dia tahu orang tuanya tidak akan bisa kembali sebanyak apapun ia menumpahkan air mata, tetap saja fakta itu enggan meringankan penderitaannya ini. Dia terus-menerus mengutuki takdir. Kenapa kejadian ini harus menimpa keluarganya? Kenapa orang tuanya harus mati dan meninggalkan sendirian di dunia ini? Kenapa di saat dia masih membutuhkan keduanya, mereka justru pergi meninggalkanya? Kenapa dia harus selamat jika selamanya dia harus menangisi kepergiaan mereka? Segala pertanyaan muncul berturut-turut di kepalanya, membuatnya muak dan benci pada hidupnya, dan pada dirinya sendiri yang nyatanya tidak berguna.

Tok tok

Sakura masih terisak-isak, mencoba mengelurkan air matanya yang telah kering. Meski dia mendengar suara ketukan pintu itu, dia tidak mau peduli. Dia sedang tidak mau diganggu siapapun. Seharusnya orang itu akan menyerah dan urung masuk ke sini. Dia hanya ingin sendiri.

Tanpa ia duga, pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok seorang pria bersetelan jas abu-abu dan membawa _briefcase_. Sakura langsung terdiam, mengamati ciri-cirinya dengan leluasa.

Pria itu memiliki rambut abu-abu dengan model melawan gravitasi, bermata hitam sayu, serta mengenakan masker seperti orang flu. Tidak lama, pria bermaker itu dengan seenak hati memasuki kamarnya tanpa permisi. Dia duduk di kursi lipat sebelah ranjang Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura ramah, yang justru membuat gadis bermarga Haruno itu curiga.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura," sapa si pria aneh dengan mata menyipit, mungkin tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Maaf baru datang sekarang. Kemarin dokter bilang kondisimu belum stabil."

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sakura sinis, tatapan curiga dan amarah terlukis di wajah pucatnya. Dia sedang tidak ingin dikunjungi siapapun. Betapa tidak sopannya pria ini mengganggu privasinya.

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri rupanya," dia menaruh _briefcase_ -nya di nakas, lalu menatap mata Sakura lagi. "Aku Hatake Kakashi, pengacara keluargamu. Mulai sekarang akulah yang menjadi walimu. Aku bertanggung jawab mengurusi segala kepentinganmu setidaknya sampai kau berusia 17 tahun," jelas Kakashi santai.

Sakura semakin memicing, terlihat tidak suka. "Aku tidak membutuhkan siapapun!" Sakura membentak. Dia memalingkan wajah dari Kakashi, menolak melihatnya.

"Tentu saja kau membutuhkanku. Aku yang akan mengurus dana-dana asuransi rumah dan asuransi kesehatanmu," Kakashi terus berbicara. Dia sepertinya tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun dengan penolakan Sakura. "Kemarin aku sudah mengumpulkan brosur-brosur sewa _flat_ untuk satu orang untuk kau tinggali. Aku memilih yang letaknya dekat sekolahmu agar memudahkan mobilitasmu."

"Jangan ganggu aku! Aku tidak butuh apapun! Pergi!" Sakura kembali berteriak, tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Dia lelah, dia hanya ingin sendiri. Kenapa si Hatake ini tidak mengerti?

Melihat kliennya yang tidak mau diganggu, Kakashi mengalah. Dia beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil briefcase dan merapikan pakaiannya sedikit. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Besok aku akan kembali lagi. Cepat sembuh, Sakura." Katanya, lalu berlalu dari ruangan Sakura, meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian, lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Subuh masih membayangi bumi ketika Sakura terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis lebar gadis itu dan napasnya terengah-engah. Dia menjambaki rambut berwarna merah mudanya yang kini berpotongan pendek, membuat kulit kepalanya semakin sakit karena masih ada luka bakar di sana. Dia abaikan rasa sakit itu, apapun dia lakukan agar mimpi itu musnah dari kepalanya. Api-kali ini dia kembali melihat api di mana-mana. Kedua orangnya terbakar dan meronta-ronta. Dia hanya bisa menjerit, mencoba menggapai ibu dan ayahnya yang terpanggang bara api. Tapi dia tertahan lemari raksasa yang menindihnya dan meremukan tulangnya. Suara jeritan orang tuanya terngiang-ngiang di telinganya, hingga mereka hangus, menjadi arang, dan Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura menangis. Seandainya saat itu dia tidak tertimpa lemari besi di kamarnya, dia pasti bisa menyelamatkan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi dia terlalu lemah, dan sayangnya ia selamat, sementara mereka tidak. Itulah yang paling Sakura sesali di dunia ini, ketidak berdayaannya yang membuat kedua orang yang ia sayangi mati.

Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, namun bayang-bayang kematian orang tuanya tidak pernah bisa lepas dari pelupuk matanya. Sampai detik ini dia masih belum bisa mempercayai kejadian itu. Sakura selalu berharap segalanya hanyalah mimpi buruk, sehingga ia bisa bangun dan melupakannya kemudian. Namun ketika dia terbangun, justru dia harus dihadapkan bahwa mimpi buruknya itulah yang nyata. Rasa pilu dan kehilangan tidak pernah bisa hilang, mencengkram dadanya sedemikian kuat. Dia mencoba menepuk bagian itu, ingin mengusirnya, dan sia-sialah yang ia dapat. Sesegukannya kian hebat, hingga ia sendiri lelah menghadapi kesedihannya itu. Gadis berhelaian soft pink itu hanya bisa menangis, meringkuk di ranjang pasiennya yang tidak nyaman, dan mengutuki takdirnya lagi, hingga ia kelelahan dan kantuk kembali menyergapnya perlahan-lahan.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terjaga karena mencium bau sari apel. Saat matanya terbuka, dia bisa melihat Kakashi sedang duduk di dekat ranjangnya sambil menikmati sarapan. Pria itu memakai pakaian formal tanpa jas, masih dengan maskernya. Kakashi terlihat senang kala melihat Sakura sudah bangun. Sementara Sakura hanya mendengus dan berpaling, bosan karena setiap hari pria ini selalu hadir ketika ia membuka mata di pagi hari.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Mau sarapan?" Tanya Kakashi sambil mengangkat dua tangkup roti dan sekotak besar sari apel, masih belum menyerah dengan penolakan Sakura.

Sakura bergeming. Dia tidak ingin menanggapi pria itu.

Kakashi menghampiri Sakura, lalu mengatur bantal untuk Sakura bersandar. Sakura menghentak tangan Kakashi kasar, tapi pria Hatake tidak mau berhenti. Dia akhirnya berhasil membuat Sakura duduk meski membuat wajah gadis itu memerah karena marah.

"Jangan ganggu aku!" Bentaknya keras pada Kakashi.

"Aku senang kau marah-marah. Itu artinya kondisimu semakin membaik," canda Kakashi sambil kembali ke kursi.

Ya, kondisi Sakura memang sudah membaik. Luka-luka bakar di tangan, betis dan pinggang Sakura sudah berganti kulit, meski masih bisabterlihat jejak-jejak luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Justru trauma yang dialami Sakuralah yang menghambat kesembuhannya. Kejadian naas sepuluh hari yang lalu tentu saja mengguncang mental Sakura dan meninggalkan _post traumatic_ yang cukup serius. Itulah mengapa dokter menyarankan agar Sakura tetap berada di rumah sakit daripada harus dirawat jalan.

"Aku sudah mengurus segalanya. Kau hanya perlu banyak beristirahat agar cepat sembuh," ujar Kakashi, lalu memakan sepoting roti di tangannya, sementara yang satu lagi ia taruh di kotak bekal dan ditaruh di pangkuan Sakura.

Sakura terdiam tidak menghiraukan Kakashi. Dia tidak mau mempercayai pria asing ini sedikitpun. Bisa-bisanya dia berkata dengan begitu santai pada Sakura, tidak peduli dengan perasaan Sakura yang masih bernanah.

"Kau tau, banyak teman-temanmu yang ingin mengunjungimu. Tapi kudengar dari suster Hana kau menolak mereka ya? Kau tidak boleh begitu. Mereka kan sudah capek-capek datang ke sini." Kakashi menasehati dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak butuh," ujar Sakura ketus.

"Jadi apa yang kau butuhkan?" Tanya Kakashi.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Pertanyaan Kakashi membawa gelenyar pedih di hatinya, membuat pelupuk matanya basah seketika. Gadis itu menunduk, menatap kedua tangannya yang mencengkram kuat selimut rumah sakit. "Aku butuh ayah dan ibuku," ujarnya lirih, bersamaan dengan air matanya yang mulai jatuh lagi. Dadanya kembali sakit, seolah jantungnya baru saja diremas kuat-kuat oleh penderitaannya sendiri.

Ya, Sakura butuh orangtuanya sekarang, butuh melihat senyum mereka, butuh mendengar suara lembut mereka, butuh merasakan usapan lembut mereka di kepalanya. Bahu gadis itu bergetar pelan. Dia merindukan mereka, tapi mereka sudah meninggal. Begitu mudahnya mereka meninggalkannya sendirian di dunia ini.

Sakura bisa merasakan ranjangnya berderit. Kakashi duduk di sampingnya. Dengan lembut, pria itu memeluk Sakura dari samping, dan mengelus bahunya yang tidak bisa berhenti bergetar. Pria itu tidak berkata-kata. Kakashi tahu, Sakura tidak butuh mendengar apapun sekarang. Biarkan gadis itu menumpahkan kesedihannya sepuas-puasnya, agar hatinya lega. Tidak ada sesegukan, hanya derai deras air mata yang terus membasuh wajah Sakura.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, dan hening masih mengisi ruangan itu. Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura. Perlahan dia angkat wajah gadis iu, lalu mengusap tangisnya dengan tisu yang ia ambil di nakas. Kakashi mengakui dia ikut merasa terpukul ketika melihat air mata Sakura dan wajahnya yang memerah. Dia menatap lembut mata sepasang iris klorofil itu, yang kini memancarkan duka yang mendalam.

"Sakura, aku akan menjagamu. Mulai sekarang aku adalah orang tuamu. Aku tidak peduli berapa kalipun kau menolak kehadiranku, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu," Kakashi menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Tidak ada balasan dari Sakura, dan Kakashi masih di sana, menjaganya. Perlahan timbul sebuah pertanyaan di sanubari gadis itu, bisakah Sakura mempercayainya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di hari ke-15, kondisi _post traumatic_ Sakura mulai stabil. Dokter memperbolehkan gadis itu dirawat jalan, namun memperingatkan untuk terus melakukan kontrol setiap seminggu sekali. Kakashi menggendong Sakura masuk ke mobilnya, sementara suster memasukkan kursi roda gadis itu ke bagasi. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Kakashi lalu masuk ke mobil dan mengendarainya meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Sakura, untuk sementara kau akan tinggal di apartemenku dulu. Lusa kau sudah bisa bersekolah. Aku akan mengantar dan menjemputmu. Dan setelah kau sudah bisa berjalan, kita akan mencari apartemen untuk kau tinggali," Kakashi berceloteh panjang lebar sambil melirik Sakura yang duduk diam di kursi sebelahnya, menatap keluar kaca jendela.

"Kakashi-san," Sakura memanggil perlahan, tidak menoleh sedikitpun.

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak mau masuk sekolah," ucapnya jujur dengan nada datar.

Kakashi terdiam sejenak, membuat hening mengisi mobil itu sesaat.

"Kau harus sekolah, Sakura," Kakashi berkata dengan lembut. "Kau harus menyibukan dirimu agar tidak terus larut dalam kesedihan," tambahnya memberi pengertian. Dia lalu membelokan mobilnya ke kiri. Dari persimpangan jalan, gedung apartemennya sudah terlihat. Tujuan mereka sudah dekat.

Sakura tidak merespons. Dia kecewa dengan jawaban Kakashi. Kenapa walinya itu tidak mengerti kalau dia masih butuh waktu untuk dirinya sendiri? Kakashi terlalu mengatur hidup Sakura, dan sayangnya Sakura hanya bisa menuruti walinya ini.

Sesampainya di parkiran apartemen, Kakashi dengan sigap langsung keluar dari mobil, mempersiapkan kursi roda Sakura, dan menggendongnya turun. Lelaki bermasker itu mendorong kursi roda Sakura ke lift, menuju apartemennya yang ada di lantai lima. Kakashi kembali bercerita soal perlengkapan yang sudah ia beli untuk Sakura dan mendeskripsikan kamar yang ia siapkan untuk anak walinya ini, namun Sakura tidak menanggapi sedikitpun hingga mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Kakashi langsung membawa Sakura ke kamar gadis itu, dan menurunkannya agar Sakura berbaring nyaman di tempat tidur.

"Panggil aku kalau butuh apa-apa," Kakashi meletakan sebuah ponsel di atas nakas. "Di sini sudah kutaruh kontakku, kau hanya tinggal menelponku saja. Sekarang beristirahatlah."

Sakura mengangguk, dan Kakashi pun meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di kamarnya.

Sakura menghela napas perlahan. Inilah yang ia butuhkan, keheningan untuk menemaninya. Setidaknya dia bisa dengan mudah menumpahkan air matanya, tanpa perlu membuat Kakashi khawatir. Dia bekap mulutnya agar suara isakannya tidak terdengar. Dia membiarkan tangisnya kembali mengambil alih bersama bayangan orang tuanya.

Sementara itu, Sakura tidak tahu, Kakashi masih berdiri di depan kamarnya, sayup-sayup mendengarkan isak kecil tangisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Makanlah, Sakura. Supmu mulai dingin."

Sakura melirik Kakashi sejenak, lalu tatapannya beralih ke cream soup di hadapannya. Dia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak lapar, tapi Kakashi masih saja terus memaksanya makan. Untuk menghargai perhatian Kakashi, Sakura menyuapkan sesendok sup. Dia makan dalam diam.

Mereka sekarang sedang makan siang di kantor Kakashi. Pria berambut abu-abu itu membawanya ikut ke kantornya dengan paksa. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Sakura sendirian, katanya. Padahal Sakura benar-benar tidak ingin ikut.

"Kau tadi sudah membaca rincian warisan keluargamu dan dana asuransi orangtuamu, kan?" Kakashi kembali buka suara.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Itu semua hakmu. Kau baru bisa mendapatkannya di hari ulang tahunmu yang ketujuh belas. Aku memindahkan sekitar 50 ribu yen ke rekeningmu, untuk jaga-jaga bila kau ingin beli sesuatu," jelas Kakashi lagi.

"Kakashi-san," Sakura memanggil. "Kurasa aku tidak memerlukan bantuan Nenek Chiyo," Sakura menatap manik hitam walinya. Yang ia maksud nenek Chiyo adalah perawatnya yang Kakashi sewa untuk membantu Sakura mandi, berganti baju, dan sebagainya.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak mungkin membantumu saat kau ingin ke kamar mandi. Kau membutuhkan Chiyo-baasan sampai kau setidanya melepas gips di kakimu," Kakashi berargumen.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan," Sakura memberi alasan.

"Kau tidak merepotkan," Kakashi menyipitkan matanya, tersenyum di balik masker. "Sudah menjadi kewajibanku mengurus dan memenuhi kebutuhanmu."

Sakura diam lagi. Rasanya tidak ada gunanya dia mecoba menolak bantuan Kakashi. Namun di satu sisi dia muak dianggap lemah begini.

"Oh ya, sebenarnya aku mengajakmu keluar untuk mempertemukanmu dengan beberapa orang," Kakashi kembali memecah keheningan, membuat Sakura menoleh padanya dengan kening berkerut.

"Temanku?" Tanya Sakura enggan. Dia sedang tidak ingin bertemu mereka sekarang, meskipun itu sahabatnya.

"Bukan, kurasa kau tidak mengenal mereka," Kakashi terkekeh kecil. "Aku tadi sudah mengirim pesan pada mereka untuk ke sini," jelasnya santai.

"Kurasa itu ide yang buruk," Sakura mendesah. Dia menenggelamkan diri di kursi rodanya, membuatnya sedikit mundur dari meja ruang tamu kantor Kakashi. "Aku belum siap bertemu siapapun."

"Setidaknya, beri salam pada mereka," bujuk Kakashi. "Mereka bisa dikatakan pahlawan."

Sakura semakin bingung. Apa maksud Kakashi? Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Tok tok

Belum sempat Sakura bertanya, suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Kedua mata Kakashi langsung bersinat cerah, seolah dia sudah lama menunggu untuk ketukan pintu itu.

"Ah sepertinya itu mereka," ujar Kakashi sumringah. "Masuk!"

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan tiga lelaki tampan berpenampilan kasual. Satu orang berambut jabrik kuning yang kini tersenyum sangat lebar, satu orang pemuda pucat berambut klimis yang tersenyum mencurigakan, dan seorang lagi pemuda berambut raven model emo berwajah datar, tanpa ada senyum seperti dua orang yang lain. Sakura memperkirakan usia mereka masihlah awal dua puluhan, dilihat dari gaya mereka yang keren dan kekinian meski sederhana.

"Konnichiwa, Kakashi-sensei!" Si pemuda kuning melakukan gerakan hormat pada Kakashi, membuat Kakashi tersenyum. "Oh, jadi ini Sakura-chan ya?" Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya pada satu-satunya gadis di ruangan itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat ramah dan antusias. "Aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto! Salam kenal-dattebayo!"

Sakura mengangguk, masih bingung, juga tidak begitu berminat. "Nama saya Haruno Sakura, salam kenal," Sakura menunduk kecil, mencoba bersikap sopan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sakura-chan?" Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya, membuat Sakura sedikit berjengit. Rasanya Naruto terlalu sok akrab. Kenapa dia langsung memanggil nama kecil Sakura sejak awal?

" _Daijobu_. Terima kasih," Sakura menjawab sekenanya sambil menunduk lagi.

"Duduklah, kalian," Kakashi mempersilakan para pemuda itu, yang langsung dilakukan dengan sigap. Mereka bertiga sudah ada di hadapan Sakura dan Kakashi sekarang. "Sakura, perkenalkan. Ini Shimura Sai, dan di sebelah Naruto itu Uchiha Sasuke," Kakashi menunjuk pemuda pucat dan pemuda raven berturut-turut. "Mereka bertiga adalah petugas pemadam kebakaran yang menolong memadamkan api di rumahmu," Kakashi berkata hati-hati, namun nada bangga tertoreh di warna suaranya, jelas sekali pria yang berprofesi sebagai pengacara itu memiliki hubungan yang akrab dengan ketiga pemuda itu.

"Aa," hanya itu respons Sakura, tidak lebih. Tingkahnya itu membuat kening Kakashi mengernyit. "Terima kasih," Sakura buru-buru menambahkan, sebelum ditegur oleh Kakashi.

"Hanya itu?"

Sakura menoleh pada pemuda raven yang memasang wajah datar, dihiasi tatapan tidak suka.

Sakura merasa tersinggung dengan pertanyaan bernada dingin Sasuke itu. "Aku kan sudah berterima kasih," katanya pelan.

"Tapi kau terlihat melakukannya dengan terpaksa," Sai menyahut, senyum aneh masih terlukis di bibir tipisnya.

"Lalu aku harus apa?" Sakura mulai kesal. "Apa aku harus bersujud di hadapan kalian?" Sinisnya sarkatis. "Kurasa memang itulah tugas kalian, memadamkan api," tambahnya lagi tidak peduli. Sejujurnya dia tidak ingin bertemu siapapun, apalagi dengan orang-orang yang berkaitan dengan peristiwa itu. Kedatangan mereka hanya mengingatkan Sakura dengan kejadiaan yang telah merengut segala kebahagiaan di hidupnya, mengingatkannya pada luka menganga di dadanya yang berlubang dalam.

"Sopanlah sedikit, bocah," Sasuke menegur dingin. "Kau harusnya merasa beruntung masih bisa selamat," sambung pemuda itu dengan nada tajam.

Sakura menatap kaku ketiga pemuda di hadapannya. Si Uchiha itu telah melangkah memasuki teritorinya, dan dia tidak bisa hanya diam. "Beruntung?" Sakura bisa merasakan tubuhnya menggigil karena amarah. "Kalian pikir aku senang diselamatkan kalian?!" Bentaknya kasar, membuat keempat lelaki di ruangan itu sedikit terlonjak akibat respons tidak terduga gadis ini.

"Memangnya kalian tahu apa?! Seharusnya kalian jangan menyelamatkanku!" Sakura menjerit, meluapkan segala kesesakan di hatinya yang terluka. Air matanya sudah menetes-netes entah sejak kapan. "Hiks! Kalian pikir aku senang masih bisa hidup?! Lebih baik aku menyusul orang tuaku! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mereka! Aku tidak mau ditinggalkan sendirian begini!" Sakura meraung, memegangi dadanya yang sesak. Rasa sakitnya menyeruak tanpa bisa tertahan lagi. Hatinya pedih kala ia sadar orang tuanya sudah tidak lagi bersama dirinya. Sekeras apapun gadis itu mencoba menerima kenyataan ini, emosinya malah semakin memberontak. Jiwanya lelah menangisi mereka, dia sudah tidak kuat pura-pura bersikap semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Dasar perempuan rendahan."

Sakura terbelalak ketika mendengar suara makian tertahan itu. Saat mendongkak, dia bisa melihat Sasuke telah berdiri dari duduknya, menatap benci ke arahnya. Ketiga pemuda yang lain juga tidak kalah kagetnya dengan Sakura. Mereka sampai speechless gara-gara mendengar hinaan pemuda raven itu.

"Sungguh kasihan orang tuamu. Mereka sudah susah payah melindungimu agar tetap hidup, bahkan rela harus mati terbakar sampai jadi arang. Tapi anaknya malah tidak berterima kasih sedikitpun. Benar-benar gadis tidak tahu diri," cecar Sasuke tidak berperasaan. Tidak ada empati di maniknya yang segelap malam itu. Dia langsung pergi dari ruangan itu setelah mengucapkan kata-katanya yang menohok.

"Teme, jangan pergi!" Naruto yang memanggilnya tidak digubris. Pemuda pirang itu menatap Sakura menyesal. "Maafkan Sasuke, Sakura-chan," ujarnya, mewakili temannya itu.

"Wah, wah, wah, sepertinya kau sudah membuat Sasuke tersinggung-aduh!" Sai mengaduh setelah berkomentar, hasil injakan kaki Naruto di bawah meja. Pemuda kuning itu melotot pada Sai, namun dia hanya menampilkan senyum di wajah sepucat kertas.

"Ara, kalau begitu kami pamit-dattebayo. Sekali lagi maaf soal sikap teman-temanku," Naruto membungkuk sopan. "Tetap semangat Sakura-chan. Cepat sembuh," katanya lagi sebelum menyeret teman pucatnya keluar dari kantor Kakashi.

Blam!

Pintu yang tertutup membawa keheningan di ruangan formal itu. Tidak lama, Kakashi menghela napas berat. Dia menatap prihatin Sakura yang masih sesegukan. Sepertinya rencananya untuk menghibur Sakura gagal total, dia justru membuat suasana hati Sakura semakin buruk. Tapi Kakashi tidak menyesal, dia justru berharap kata-kata berbisa Sasuke tadi menyadarkan Sakura. Anggaplah ia jahat, tapi sesekali gadis yang keras kepala ini butuh diberi peringatan.

"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang, Sakura."

Kakashi bangkit dari kursinya, lalu menelpon sekretarisnya sesaat. Sakura hanya diam, kepalanya sudah kosong sekarang. Hingga Kakashi mendorong kursi rodanya pergi dari kantor itu, tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang terucap di antara mereka berdua, meski air mata Sakura terus mengalir dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura hanya diam, tidak memedulikan teman-temannya yang kini sedang mengerubunginya bagaikan lalat. Gadis beriris viridian itu hanya mengangguk, lalu kembali menunduk membaca buku di pangkuannya. Dia sedang tidak berselera untuk menanggapi sikap berlebihan mereka.

"Sudahlah Ino, jangan ganggu dia. Mungkin Sakura sedang mau sendiri," gadis berambut coklat dicepol dua itu menatap iba sahabatnya yang kini sediam patung. Dia memberikan isyarat pada teman berambut _blonde_ -nya untuk menjauh dari Sakura. Ino yang masih memasang wajah khawatir menuruti kata-kata Tenten. Teman-teman sekelas mereka yang lain juga mulai menjauh dari Sakura, kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

Semua orang di sekolah ini tentu tahu soal kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarga Sakura. Sekarang mereka memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan kasihan. Tidak lagi tampak sikap Sakura yang suka tersenyum, cerewet, dan galak, semuanya digantikan dengan ekspresi datar dan sedih yang setia menggelayuti wajah pucatnya yang kehilangan sinar.

Sakura sendiri merasa muak dengan tatapan-tatapan yang dilayangkan padanya. Sungguh, dia tidak butuh rasa kasihan sekarang. Inilah yamg membuatnya urung kembali bersekolah, dia masih belum siap menghadapi teman-temannya. Dia hanya ingin sendiri. Beruntung Teten, salah satu sahabatnya, mengerti keinginan Sakura itu.

Sakura menatap keluar jendela kelas, pada langit biru yang tak tertutup awan. Apakah orang tuanya sedang menyaksikannya dari atas sana? Dada Sakura kembali sesak. Buru-buru ia alihkan tatapannya ke pangkuannya lagi, sebelum ada air yang kembali jatuh dari matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Nenek Chiyo," Sakura tersenyum kecil setelah wanita paruh baya itu membantunya duduk di kursi rodanya kembali. Sesungguhnya Sakura merasa tidak enak harus merepotkan sang orang tua ini terus-menerus setiap ingin ke kamar kecil. Tapi Kakashi benar, Sakura memang membutuhkan seseorang, setidaknya sampai ia bisa jalan sendiri.

Nenek Chiyo tersenyum, membuat keriput di wajahnya terlihat semakin jelas. "Jangan sungkan padaku, Sakura-chan. Aku dulu ini suster lho. Aku senang membantu pasienku," katanya penuh semangat. Sakura mengangguk kecil. Keramahan Nenek Chiyo ikut membuatnya tersenyum.

Kata dokter, masih butuh waktu sekitar dua bulan untuk membuka gips di kaki Sakura. Ia masih beruntung patah tulangnya tidak begitu parah, dan dia juga masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, jadi dia bisa pulih cepat. Minggu depan dia akan pakai kruk saja, mengingat luka bakar di kaki kananya juga sudah berganti kulit. Luka bakar di kaki kanan Sakura memang cukup parah, sehingga ia tidak diperkenankan memakai kruk dan sampai harus pakai kursi roda untuk tidak memberikan terlalu banyak tekanan pada luka bakarnya. Namun sekarang semuanya sudah lebih baik, jadi Sakura tidak perlu khawatir lagi untuk mrmakai kaki kanannya.

"Ah ya, Sakura-chan, ada paket kiriman untukmu tadi siang," Nanek Chiyo menepuk dahi keriputnya pelan. "Aduh, maafkan orang tua ini yang melupakannya."

"Tidak apa-apa, Chiyo-baasan," Sakura tersenyum maklum.

"Akan kuambilkan, kau tunggulah sebentar di sini."

"Tidak, aku ikut!" Sakura buru-buru mendorong sendiri kursi rodanya, menyusul Nenek Chiyo yang sudah berjalan ke ruang tengah. Saat berhasil menyusulnya, Sakura menunggu mantan suster itu mengambilkan kirimannya di lemari TV, sambil sesekali menatap sekeliling ruangan.

Di rak pajangan di atas TV, Sakura melihat foto keluarga seukuran 5R yang dipigura dengan kayu pelitur cantik. Dalam foto itu terlihat Kakashi tersenyum bahagia tanpa masker bersama seorang wanita cantik bertubuh mungil yang menggendong bayi lucu.

Sakura tergugu, baru pertama kali ia melihat foto itu, meski sudah seminggu ia tinggal di rumah ini. Salahkan dia yang terus mengurung diri di kamarnya. Mungkinkah itu foto Kakashi dan istrinya? Ia baru tahu. Sakura pikir Kakashi masih bujang, mengingat sebelum ada Sakura, pria itu hanya tinggal sendirian. Lalu, ke mana istri dan anaknya? Apa mereka tinggal di tempat lain? Sakura sekarang mulai merasa penasaran. Kakashi memang banyak bicara, tapi dia tidak pernah membicarakan dirinya sendiri. Paling banter dia hanya menceritakan kasus yang pernah ia tangani, sekadar untuk menghibur Sakura yang selalu murung.

"Ini, Sakura-chan."

Sakura kembali dari lamunannya ketika sebuah kotak yang dibungkus kertas daur ulang disodorkan Nenek Chiyo ke hadapannya.

Sakura berterima kasih. Dia mengamati paket itu dengan penasaran. Siapa yang mengirimkan ini? Tidak banyak yang tahu alamat baru Sakura, dia benar-benar ingin tahu siapa yang repot-repot mengiriminya paket. Perlahan tangan mungil gadis itu mulai merobek dan membuka bungkusannya. Dan saat Sakura melihat isinya, gadis iu terpana, hingga tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"I-ini kan..."

Sakura dapat melihat sebuah album foto yang tampak telah terbakar itu, namun sudah dibersihkan. Tangan gadis itu bergetar pelan ketika menyentuh album _hard cover_ itu. Dibuka halamannya perlahan, dan dia bisa melihat foto-foto masa kecilnya sendiri. Sakura menitikkan air mata. Dia terus membalik lembaran album yang keras, yang bagian atasnya sudah coklat akibat sempat terbakar. Di lembar keempat, dia bisa melihat foto ibu dan ayahnya yang sedang memeluknya sayang ketika ia balita, dengan dirinya sendiri ikut tersenyum lebar, sangat bahagia.

Sakura langsung memeluk album berbau hangus itu di dadanya. Ia kembali sesegukan, membayangkan bahwa yang ia peluk kini adalah kedua orang tuanya, bukan album foto. Foto mereka membuat Sakura kembali merindukan keduanya, menyadari bahwa dirinya begitu kesepian. Dia merindukan ayahnya yang suka tertawa, juga omelan ibunya, dan suasana rumahnya yang hangat. Bau hangus album di pelukannya itu seolah menampar dirinya, bahwa semua yang ia rindukan telah hilang dikarenakan kobaran api di malam mengenaskan itu.

Sakura terus menangis, suaranya memenuhi seluruh penjuru apartemen Kakashi, membuat Nenek Chiyo terenyuh menyaksikan penderitaan remaja di hadapannya. Tangan keriputnya mengelus pundak Sakura, sementara air mata ikut menetes di wajah tuanya. Sungguh kasihan, gadis sekecil ini sudah dihadapkan dengan kepahitan di usianya yang masih tergolong sangat muda. Biarkan saja gadis ini menangis, jika itu memang bisa meringankan beban kesedihannya. Nenek Chiyo hanya bisa berharap semoga di depan sana kebahagiaan akan membayat seluruh air mata Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terdiam, tidak begitu berselera menatap tempura di mangkuknya. Matanya masih sembab sehabis menangis sore tadi. Semua itu gara-gara kiriman yang ditujukan padanya. Dia tidak berminat untuk makan. Di kepalanya masih terbayang-bayang orang tuanya yang telah meninggal. Seberapa keraspun dia mencoba mengenyahkannya, kilas balik itu terus menghantuinya. Kepala Sakura jadi pusing, seolah-olah menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk pecah berhamburan.

"Apa kau tidak enak badan?" Kakashi bertanya sambil menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya. Dia sudah melepas maskernya sejak ia memegang sumpit.

"Kepalaku sakit," Sakura berkata jujur.

Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan perasaan bersalah, dia menyuapkan nasi terakhir ke mulutnya. "Aku minta maaf soal album foto itu," ujarnya lirih.

Sakura menatapnya nanar walinya itu."Jadi kau yang mengirimkan album itu untukku?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada lemah.

"Bukan aku. Tapi kurasa kau sudah bisa menebak siapa pengirimnya."

Sakura mengerutkan dahi, terlihat penasaran. "Aku tidak tahu."

Kakashi menatap viridian Sakura sejenak, nampak ragu. Namun sedetik kemudian dia sudah kembali bersuara.

"Itu dari para pemadam kebakaran yang pernah menolongmu."

Mata Sakura membulat, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Lenggang mengambil alih percakapan mereka sejenak. Sakura sendiri tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk merespons fakta yang ia dengar barusan.

"Untuk apa mereka mengirimkannya?" Akhirnya gadis itu bertanya.

"Sudah jelas, kan? Mereka ingin kau menyimpan album itu, dan membukanya ketika kau merindukan orang tuamu. Syukurlah album itu tidah habis terbakar," Kakashi menjawab dengan tenang.

Sakura mendengus. "Kurasa kau salah. Mereka hanya ingin mengejekku," Sakura memainkan sumpit di tangannya, tidak berniat menyentuh tempura yang mulai dingin.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Tanya Kakashi keheranan.

"Mereka hanya menganggapku gadis cengeng dan kurang ajar, kan?" Sakura menyahut malas. "Mereka pasti berharap aku kembali meraung-raung karena album yang mereka kirimkan itu akan membuatku menangis dan semakin merindukan orang tuaku. Apalagi sang Uchiha itu," Sakura kembali mengingat-ingat ucapan menyakitkan Sasuke tempo hari. Dia mengakui kata-kata si pemuda raven sudah menggoreskan luka sedemikian dalam di hatinya.

"Mereka tidak seperti itu, Sakura," Kakashi membantah tuduhan Sakura. "Mereka orang-orang yang baik, aku mengenal mereka sejak lama." Kakashi mendorong mangkuknya yang sudah kosong. Mata sayu pria itu menatap Sakura menerawang. "Dan mungkin saja, sebenarnya paket mereka ini merupakan bentuk permintaan maaf."

Sakura hanya diam. Jelas terlihat dia tidak mempercayai kata-kata Kakashi. Mana mungkin mereka minta maaf padanya. Mereka pasti muak pada Sakura dan tingkahnya waktu itu. Buktinya setelah sepuluh hari berlalu, tidak pernah sekalipun Sakura bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Kalau mereka memang mendukung Sakura, seharusnya mereka mengunjungunya lagi setelah pertemuan menyebalkan itu, kan? Jawaban terlogis kenapa mereka tidak menemuinya lagi adalah karena mereka memang tidak mau berurusan dengan Sakura untuk yang kedua kali.

Lagipula mana mungkin mereka mengerti perasaan Sakura. Kalau mereka peduli padanya, mereka tidak mungkin mengirimkan album foto itu, karena justru album itu membuat Sakura kian sedih berkali-kali lipat. Mereka tidak pernah merasakan betapa pahitnya takdir yang ia jalani, jadi mereka tidak perlu merasa simpati atau empati untuknya. Tidak ada yang akan bisa mengerti rasa sakitnya.

"Kau salah jika kami tidak pernah merasakan apa yang kau rasakan itu, Sakura." Kakashi bersuara seolah menjawab apa yang baru saja Sakura pikirkan. Saat Sakura menatap pria itu, Sakura bisa melihat gurat-gurat penderitaan di wajah tampan Kakashi, membuat gadis itu terkejut sejenak.

Kakashi yang selama ini menghiburnya, ternyata bisa memiliki ekspresi menyedihkan begitu? Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa percaya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura bertanya perlahan. Entah kenapa melihat raut kelam Kakashi ikut membuatnya merasa sedih.

Senyap mengisi ruangan. Mata sayu Kakashi seolah memandang jauh ke masa lalu. Sakura hanya bisa diam, menunggu jawaban pria yang akan menjadi walinya setidaknya untuk satu tahun ke depan ini.

"Aku akan menceritakan banyak kisah padamu," Kakashi memecah kesunyian dengan suaranya yang dibuat setegar mungkin. Mata hitam Kakashi kini beralih pada Sakura sepenuhnya.

Sakura terdiam, bersiap mendengarkan cerita Kakashi, yang mungkin akan membawa perubahan pada hidupnya.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hallo Minna-san! :D ketemu lagi sama author yang kali ini bawa cerita sedih. Author mau curcol sedikit nih soal latar belakang dibuatnya fict ini. :)**

 **Jadi sebenarnya author udah bikin cerita ini sejak 5 bulan yang lalu. Tapiii author belum sempat publish karena author sibuk ini itu (biasa, maba mah gitu :p)**

 **Nah, pas awal januari, keluarga author tertimpa musibah dengan meninggalnya nenek author akibat ledakan tabung gas. Author sedih banget, sampai author memutuskan untuk vakum sebentar di ffn, karena memang semangat author berada di titik terendah saat itu. Bukan cuma di ffn, author bahkan sampai ga bisa nulis untuk beberapa waktu saking sedihnya.. Ahahah maklumlah, soalnya author deket banget sama almarhumah.**

 **Nah, hari ini author nemu file ini teronggok di draft author. Author baru sadar kalau dulu author pernah buat cerita ini, yang sedikit banyak mengingatkan author pada diri author sendiri. Untuk itu author memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya aja.**

 **Author minta maaf kalau Sakura di sini kesannya lebay karena nangis terus. Tapi sebenernya itu merefleksikan diri author sendiri dan ibu author yang emang ga bisa berhenti bersedih setelah berpulangnya nenek. Sampai sekarang author masih ga nyangka nenek author udah meninggal.**

 **Sebenernya fict ini pendek cuma karena author memutuskan untuk mengembangkannya sedikit, words fictnya jadi nembus 11k+. Untuk itu author putuskan untuk dibagi jadi dua chapter aja, biar readers ga pusing bacanya. :D**

 **Anyway, thanks buat yang udah mau baca, follow, fave, dan review. :) Review akan dibalas di chap selanjutnya ya. Author menerima kritikan, flame, dll dengan tangan terbuka. :) so jangan sungkan ya~**

 **So, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau lihat foto pada rak di atas TV?"

Sakura spontan melihat ke arah ruang TV yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan meja makan. Matanya mengarah pada foto berframe kayu pelitur yang sempat membuatnya penasaran sore tadi.

"Ya, aku sempat melihatnya sore ini," Sakura memandang Kakashi. Dia dapat melihat pria itu memasang raut wajah penuh luka, seolah ada kepahitan yang akan menyangkut di tenggorokannya. Sakura menjadi tidak enak, jadi dia hanya diam menunggu Kakashi mengatakan hal lain.

Atmosfir di antara mereka mulai berubah menjadi kelabu. Hal ini membuat Sakura merasa bersalah pada Kakashi. Pria di hadapannya ini sudah terlalu baik untuknya, tidak pastas jika Sakura malah membuat walinya sedih begini.

* * *

 **Sakura's Lover with full heart present,**

 **Connected by Fire**

 **Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author just owe some charas from his work and do not get any profit with this fanfict. But this story 1000% is mine. :)**

 **Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto, Sai**

 **Rate Teen**

 **Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Drama**

 **Keterangan usia:**

 **Sakura Haruno - 16 tahun**

 **Kakashi Hatake - 33 tahun**

 **Sasuke Uchiha - 21 tahun**

 **Naruto Uzumaki - 21 tahun**

 **Sai Shimura - 21 tahun**

 **Warning:**

 **AU, Sakura nangis terus, penuh keputusasaan, mungkin feel kurang, deskripsi sangat panjang, typos, misstypo, EYD, dll.**

 **Don't Like?**

 **Just read then click back**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kakashi-san, kau tidak perlu bercerita jika kau memang tidak mau," Sakura angkat suara, tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang melanda sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tidak, aku bukannya tidak mau," Kakashi menjawab, lalu menghela napas perlahan. Jelas sekali dia berusaha menenangkan diri. "Hanya saja setiap mengingat hal ini, hatiku seolah remuk."

Sakura terdiam. Sepedih itukah kenangan Kakashi bersama istrinya?

"Tapi," Kakashi melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. "Karena kau juga mengalami rasanya, kurasa aku tidak keberatan berbagi cerita." Pria itu tersenyum kecil, berusaha tegar, entah untuk Sakura atau justru untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kakashi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura, namun fokus mata hitam itu menerawang ke masa lampau, seolah pikirannya sudah berkelana jauh walau tubuh pria itu masih ada di ruang makan apartemennya. Dan saat ia mulai membuka mulut, Sakura sudah siap untuk menyimak sebaik-baiknya.

"Dulu aku tinggal di Shizuoka, bersama istri dan anakku." Kakashi tersenyum, mengenang masa lalu. "Kami tinggal di rumah mendiang orang tuaku yang asri di pinggiran kota. Tidak begitu besar, cocok sekali untuk keluarga kecilku. Istriku suka menanam buah-buahan dan sayur di halaman kecil kami. Obito, anakku, senang sekali merangkak ke sana ke mari, membuat Rin terkadang kerepotan. Kalau aku pulang kerja, aku biasanya bermanja-manja pada Obito. Tapi dasar karena dia anak mamah, dia lebih senang bermain dengan Rin daripada denganku."

Kakashi terkekeh, membuat Sakura ikut tersenyum. Di kepalanya sudah bisa tergambar deskripsi kebahagiaan keluarga Kakashi. Namun ekspresi sendu Kakashi selanjutnya, justru merusak bayangan menentramkan itu.

"Di musim panas bulan Juni, aku mendapat klien penting di luar kota, membuatku harus pergi bertugas selama tiga hari meninggalkan keluarga kecilku. Saat aku berangkat pagi itu, tidak biasanya Obito sangat manja padaku. Sebelum aku pergi, aku menggendongnya, dan dia tidak mau lepas dariku lagi. Saat Rin membujuknya untuk melepaskan pelukannya padaku, dia malah menangis kencang, seolah tidak mau aku pergi."

"Aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang bagiku sangat menggemaskan. Terpaksa kutunda keberangkatanku. Aku menggendong dan menepuk-nepuk punggung mungilnya, sampai dia mengantuk dan tertidur. Barulah aku menyerahkan jagoanku itu pada Rin, dan pamit untuk pergi. Aku berjanji pada Rin akan pulang setelah pekerjaanku selesai. Aku mencium puncak kepalanya, mencoba mengingat wangi shampoo yang menempel di rambutnya yang coklat. Rasanya begitu berat meninggalkan keluargaku saat itu. Tapi akhirnya aku pun berangkat."

"Dua hari kemudian, pada siang hari yang cerah, setelah aku selesai berdiskusi dengan klienku, aku baru sadar kalau ponselku ketinggalan di kamar hotel. Saat aku kembali dan menengok ponselku, aku baru sadar ada lebih dari sepuluh panggilan tidak terjawab dari nomor tidak kukenal. Belum sempat aku menelpon balik, nomor itu kembali menelpon, yang segera kuangkat. Betapa kagetnya aku bahwa itu adalah telpon dari kantor polisi. Polisi mengabarkan bahwa terjadi kebakaran di perumahan tempat rumahku berada, api menjalar hingga rumahku juga. Rasanya dunia jungkir balik detik itu juga di hadapanku. Yang lebih menyakitkan adalah, petugas itu bilang istri dan anakku saat ini baru saja dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena terlalu lama menghirup asap."

"Saat itu aku langsung pergi ke bandara seperti orang kesetanan. Aku naik pesawat yang berangkat duluan. Tujuanku hanyalah untuk pergi ke rumah sakit, memastikan keadaan Rin dan Obito baik-baik saja. Di dalam pesawat, aku berdoa ribuan kali untuk keselamatan mereka. Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah mereka secepatnya, meyakinkan diriku bahwa mereka masih bertahan untukku."

"Saat aku sampai ke rumah sakit, aku mencari-cari istriku. Aku tidak peduli meski sampai membentak dokter dan perawat yang ada di situ. Aku berlari sekencang yang kubisa saat tahu kedua orang yang kucintai ada di ruang UGD. Dan aku bisa melihat mereka berdua tidur di ranjang yang bersebelahan, sudah terbujur kaku dengan wajah menghitam."

Sakura terbelalak, menatap tidak percaya Kakashi. Namun pria Hatake itu malah menunduk. Meski begitu, Sakura sempat melihat gurat-gurat kepedihan di wajah itu, wajah yang kali ini tidak dihalangi masker sedikitpun. Rahang Kakashi mengeras, tubuhnya menegang, seolah tengah menahan goncangan batinnya. Namun tidak lama, wajah itu terangkat kembali, dengan raut terluka yang dibuat setenang mungkin.

"Aku melihat wajah anakku, yang sebelumnya begitu putih, berubah menjadi sehitam arang karena asap tebal hasil kebakaran. Aku ngeri sendiri menghitung seberapa banyak karbon monoksida yang ia hirup. Pasti paru-parunga yang kecil itu sudah penuh dengan racun. Dan istriku, rambut dan baju di bagian punggunya terbakar. Orang-oramg bilang, dia berusaha melindungi bayi kami dari panasnya api. Namun tetap saja, dia juga tidak bisa tertolong. Mereka berdua tidak bisa tertolong."

Kakashi tidak menangis, namun justru wajah Sakura yang kini basah dengan air mata. Sakura tersedak sesegukannya sendiri, membayangkan bagaimana tragisnya istri dan anak Kakashi yang meninggal dengan cara yang sangat menyedihkan. Dan saat itu tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat, membayangkan tubuh tanpa nyawa mereka yang direngut paksa.

Seperti orang tuanya.

Ya, orangtuanya yang meninggal dengan cara mengenaskan, terpanggang sampai hangus.

Tangis Sakura semakin keras. Dia tidak malu menumpahkan rasa sakitnya di depan Kakashi yang ternyata juga memiliki cerita yang sama memilukannya dengan Sakura.

Bedanya, Kakashi melihat secara langsung mayat kedua orang yang ia kasihi, sementara Sakura tidak.

Ya, Sakura tidak diperbolehkan melihatnya oleh pihak kepolisian, hal yang membuatnya menyesal. Dia bahkan tidak menghadiri pemakaman kedua orangtuanya karena harus dirawat intensif di rumah sakit. Dia belum mengunjungi makam orang tuanya karena dokter bilang itu akan memperparah kondisi psikologisnya.

Hanya mendengar betapa tragisnya cara keluarganya meninggal saja sudah membuat Sakura terguncang dan hampir gila, bagaimana jadinya bila ia melihat jasad mereka secara langsung seperti Kakashi?

Ia tidak bisa membayangkannya. Mungkin detik itu juga dia akan bunuh diri di tempat.

Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya, perlahan mendekati Sakura yang masih menumpahkan air matanya. Kakashi meraih kedua telapak tangan Sakura yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang begitu memilukan. Kakashi meminta secara halus agar gadis berhelaian soft pink itu menatapnya langsung, memandang kepedihan yang juga tergambar jelas di kedua iris hitamnya.

"Jangan," Kakashi berkata dengan nada lembutnya. "Jangan pernah merasa hanya kau satu-satunya yang menderita di dunia ini." Kakashi menangkup wajah Sakura yang memerah dan panas itu di tangannya.

"Kedua orangtuamu pasti sangat senang kau selamat. Mereka ingin kau hidup mewakili mereka." Jari-jari Kakashi mengusap air mata Sakura perlahan."Karena akupun, jika punya kesempatan, ingin menukar posisiku dengan Obito waktu itu. Aku tidak masalah jika harus mati, tapi jangan putraku. Dia masih begitu kecil." Sakura bisa merasakan tangan Kakashi bergetar di wajahnya, membuat Sakura menatap sedih pria di hadapannya.

"Tapi aku bersyukur pada Tuhan," Kakashi tersenyum, kecil, namun sarat akan makna. "Setidaknya dia sekarang sudah bahagia di sisi-Nya, bersama istriku yang akan terus menjaganya. Mereka pasti sedang menungguku," Kakashi terkekeh, berharap candaannya bisa menghibur Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Dia tidak bisa berkata apapun pada Kakashi. Dia tidak lagi bisa mengeluh, karena nyatanya Kakashi juga memiliki kesedihannya sendiri. Dan dia tidak meratapinya, berbeda dengan Sakura yang masih enggan keluar dari pusaran penderitaan itu.

"Gomen ne... Sikapku selama ini pasti sangat menyebalkan di matamu, Kakashi-san," Sakura menunduk. Dia bisa merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya, tangan besar Kakashi.

"Sesungguhnya aku tidak pernah merasa terganggu dengan sikapmu," Kakashi berkata lugas. "Wajar jika kau terpuruk dan mendorong orang-orang menjauh darimu. Kau baru saja ditinggalkan orang paling berarti di hidupmu, tidah heran kalau kau depresi. Yang perlu kau ingat adalah jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang Tuhan berikan padamu ini." Kakashi mulai memberi pengertian.

Sakura mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Kakashi-san," Sakura berucap lirih di tengah sesegukannya, membuat walinya tersenyum lega.

"Kau tahu Sakura, kau bukan orang pertama yang kusaksikan begitu terpuruk karena hal yang sama," Kakashi kembali berbicara dengan nada mengawang, membuat Sakura penasaran.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura mencoba memancing Kakashi bercerita.

Kakashi tersenyum simpul. Dia mengacak-acak surai pendek Sakura, membuat rambutnya berantakan. "Kau mengingatkanku pada tiga pahlawanmu itu."

Sakura mengernyit, tidak peduli meski rambutnya berantakan. "Maksudmu para pemadam kebakaran itu?" Tanya Sakura parau, tangisnya sudah berhenti sekarang.

Kakashi tersenyum. Dia kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. Sakura yang penasaran terus saja memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, menuntut diberi penjelasan.

"Aku mengenal mereka sejak mereka masih kecil." Ujar Kakashi bangga, seolah sedang membicarakan putranya sendiri. "Aku bertetangga dengan mereka."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, sekarang ia mulai bingung. Apa hubungannya kemiripan Sakura dengan mereka? Dan kenapa fakta bahwa mereka tetangga Kakashi sejak dulu begitu penting?

Sakura tersentak kaget setelah menyadari maksud Kakashi. Mata viridiannya melebar dan mulutnya setengah terbuka, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia simpulkan.

"Ja-jangan bilang kalau..."

"Ya, tebakanmu benar," Kakashi tersenyum pahit. "Rumah mereka juga ikut terbakar bersama rumahku waktu itu."

Sakura bisa merasakan napasnya terengut paksa, seolah udara di sekitarnya tidak bisa masuk ke paru-parunya sedikitpun.

"Waktu itu beruntungnya mereka masih ada di sekolah saat kebakaran terjadi. Kebanyakan rumah di sana bergaya tradisional, jadi banyak bangunannya yang terbuat dari kayu. Tidak ada keluarga mereka yang selamat, karena terlambat keluar dari rumah yang sudah terkepung api. Keluarga mereka meninggal dengan cara yang sama seperti Rin, terlalu banyak menghirup karbon monoksida."

Panas menjalar di mata Sakura, dan kembali dia menangis. Jadi Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai memiliki nasib yang sama dengannya?

"Padahal mereka saat itu masih berusia 11 tahun, tapi sudah mengalami kehilangan seperti itu," Kakashi terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Jadi aku memutuskan untuk merawat mereka, setidaknya sampai mereka lulus SMA." Kakashi menerawang jauh. "Asal kau tahu, mereka itu sangat sering berbuat kekacauan. Naruto tidak ada habisnya menjahili orang-orang, bahkan guru juga kena keisengannya. Dia pernah diskors karena ulahnya itu. Sai sering menghina siapapun yang ada di sekelilingnya, tidak pernah memfilter mulutnya, sampai-sampai dia pernah dikeroyok genk berandalan sampai babak belur. Dia pernah menghina kepala sekolahnya dan kepala yayasan, sampai hampir dikeluarkan. Sasuke itu bisa dikatakan ketua gangster. Dia sering berkelahi dan tidak begitu peduli dengan sekeliling. Pernah diskors juga gara-gara terlibat tawuran remaja." Kakashi tersenyum simpul, mengenang kenakalan-kenakalan anak-anak walinya dulu, yang sekarang sudah dewasa dan hidup terpisah dengannya.

"Aku sudah bosan dipanggil ke sekolah gara-gara tingkah nakal mereka. Kunasehati juga tidak mempan, lelaki memang wajar berbuat onar kan?" Sakura meonatap Kakashi lamat-lamat yang terlihat begitu santai. "Yang kutahu, mereka semua hanyalah anak-anak kesepian. Mereka butuh pengakuan dari masyarakat. Mereka tidak mau dianggap hanya sekadar bocah yatim piatu. Ketiga anak waliku memang terkadang bodoh dan membuatku pusing, tapi aku tahu mereka anak-anak yang baik. Mereka menghormatiku dan tergolong mandiri. Tidak kusangka moereka bertuga begitu kompak ketika mendaftar di departemen pemadam kebakaran selulus SMA," Kakashi bercerita dengan nada kebapakan. Siapapun bisa merasakan kasih sayang Kakashi pada para anak asuhnya itu.

Sakura menatap Kakashi sendu. Betapa baiknya pria ini. Dia mau merawat anak-anak yang kehilangan orangtua, bahkan masih bisa mengerti kesulitan mereka, padahal dirinya sendiri masih dirundung duka akibat kehilangan anak dan istrinya. Dan sekarang, dia melakukan hal itu lagi dengan merawat Sakura yang juga kehilangan keluarganya. Bagaimana Sakura tidak tersentuh?

"Ma-maafkan aku, Kakashi-san," Sakura berkata lirih dengan nada penuh penyesalan. "Aku... Selalu bersikap buruk. Padahal kau merawatku dengan baik, tapi aku malah terus merepotkanmu. Aku minta maaf," Sakura menunduk dalam-dalam, seolah minta pengampunan. "Dulu kukira kau merawatku semata-mata hanya karena tuntutan kewajibanmu sebagai pengacara orangtuaku. Tapi ternyata aku keliru."

Dia malu pada walinya ini. Jika diingat-ingat bagaimana ia selalu mengabaikan Kakashi, membentak pria itu, merengek, dan tidak menuruti perintahnya, semua itu membuatnya muak pada dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia bertingkah sangat kurang ajar. Seharusnya Sakura bersyukur masih ada yang peduli padanya dan mau merawatnya dengan baik. Kebaikan dan ketulusan Kakashi telah membuka hatinya yang sekeras batu, melunakannya tanpa melukai Sakura sedikitpun.

'Benar kata Sasuke waktu itu, aku benar-benar tidak tahu diri', batin Sakura sedih, yang membuat air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Hei, angkat kepalamu," Kakashi menegakan bahu Sakura lagi. Sekarang pria itu mensejajarkan pandangan mereka. Sakura bisa melihat kelembutan di wajah maskulin itu, mengingatkannya pada ayahnya sendiri. "Aku sudah bilang kan, aku akan merawatmu dan menjadi orangtuamu." Dan Kakashi tersenyum, yang membuat Sakura ikut mengulum senyum.

"Kau lebih baik tersenyum begitu. Kau tidak cocok menangis," omel Kakashi dibuat-buat, membuat Sakura terkekeh pelan.

Rasa syukur kini memenuhi relung dada Sakura. Mulai saat ini dia berjanji akan menjalani hidup yang sudah susah payah ayah ibunya korbankan untuknya.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi-san."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mendorong kursi rodanya perlahan. Di pangkuannya sudah ada sebuah bungkusan besar yang ia persiapkan sejak dari rumah. Sakura sengaja memakai kaus serta jaket panjang berwarna hijau tosqa dan rok semata kaki berwarna putih. Tujuannya tidak lain untuk menutupi sebagian besar luka bakar di tubuhnya. Dia baru kali ini berjalan keluar dari kediaman Kakashi selain untuk bersekolah dan pergi ke kantor Kakashi, jadi dia ingin menikmati perjalanannya ini. Beruntung dia sudah mulai terbiasa menggunakan kursi roda, sehingga tidak menjadi masalah untuknya berpergian sendiri begini.

Sakura berhenti sebentar, lalu melihat ponsel pintarnya yang sedang menampilkan peta di layarnya. Dua ratus meter lagi, maka dia akan sampai di tempat yang mau ia tuju. Sebelumnya dia telah menelpon, memastikan orang yang ingin dia temui ada di sana. Dengan penuh semangat, Sakura mendorong lebih cepat kursi rodanya. Ia semakin senang ketika melihat sebuah bangunan tingkat dua berwarna merah menjulang di tengah-tengah kawasan hijau dan bersebelahan dengan tanah lapang. Senyuman kecil terpasang di bibirnya yang mungil ketika membaca plang "Dinas Pemadam Kebakaran Daerah" di depan bangunan itu.

"Sumimasen," Sakura menegur penjaga pos. Pria beratribut keamanan lengkap itu langsung menyahut Sakura.

"Ada apa, Nona?"

"Apa Uzumaki Naruto, Shimura Sai, dan Uchiha Sasuke ada di sini?" Tanya Sakura memastikan kembali.

"Oh, ada. Mereka berada di lapangan latihan. Apa ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Aa. Saya kenalannya, ingin mengantarkan makanan dari Hatake Kakashi."

Petugas itu mengangguk, langsung mengerti saat nama wali Sakura itu disebut. Sepertinya petugas ini juga kenal dengan Kakashi. "Oh begitu. Sebaiknya Nona menunggu di ruang istirahat. Sebentar lagi latihan mereka selesai," jelas si petugas itu.

"Di mana letaknya?"

"Biar teman saya mengantar Anda." Petugas itu lalu berbicara di walkie talkie. Tidak lama, seorang petugas yang lain datang dan menyapa Sakura. Petugas itu mendorong kursi roda Sakura. Meski Sakura sempat menolak dan ingin mendorongnya sendiri, petugas itu tidak begitu menggubrisnya. Dia mengantarkan gadis itu ke dalam gedung, melewati beberapa lorong, lalu berhenti di sebuah ruangan berpintu besar yang diterangi lampu.

"Ini ruang istirahat. Saya akan memberitahukan mereka jika Anda menunggu."

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum sopan, membiarkan petugas itu pergi. Sakura mengamati sekeliling ruangan yang bersih namun terlihat agak berantakan dengan peralatan penanggulangan bencana, seperti helm, rompi, dan sebagainya.

Sakura meremas tangannya gugup. Jantungnya berdebar-debar memikirkan bagaimana reaksi ketiga orang itu saat melihatnya. Sakura menatap bungkusan berisi bento buatannya sendiri, jus jeruk peras, dan berbagai camilan untuk mereka. Sakura hanya ingin memberikan ini dan meminta maaf, setelah itu dia akan pulang. Sakura sudah siap apabila mereka mengusirnya.

Tap tap tap!

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Tidak lama, dia menoleh saat mendengar pintu berderit terbuka. Sakura menegang sesaat kala melihat tiga sosok pemuda berbeda model rambut berdiri di mulut pintu masih mengenakan baju latihan mereka-singlet berwarna hitam yang mencetak tubuh kekar dan memperlihatkan bisep dan trisep mereka, serta celana training panjang berwarna merah api bergaris kuning. Ketiga pemuda tampan itu terlihat kaget dengan kehadiran Sakura, mungkin tidak menyangka dengan junjungan mendadaknya ini. Gadis Haruno itu buru-buru menunduk dan memberi salam.

"Konnichiwa!"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, agak takut melihat renspons mereka. Tapi ia cukup lega ketika melihat Naruto tersenyum ceria.

"Huaaah, kukira siapa. Ternyata kau mengunjungi kami, Sakura-chan!" Naruto berjalan penuh semangat ke arah Sakura, diikuti dua temannya yang lain.

"A-apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Sakura bertanya takut-takut.

"Tidak sama sekali!" Naruto memamerkan senyum lima jarinya. "Kami baru saja beres latihan rutin."

"Dengan siapa kau ke sini?" Sai bertanya di sebelah Naruto.

"Hanya sendiri. Tadi ke sini pakai taksi sampai komplek pemda," ujar Sakura jujur, membuat dua pemuda itu membulatkan mata.

"Yang benar?" Naruto terlihat kaget bercampur khawatir, dijawab anggukan Sakura.

"Aku... hanya ingin menemui kalian," Sakura berkata lirih. Dia menatap dengan penuh rasa bersalah pada ketiga pemuda di hadapannya yang langsung terdiam. "Aku ingin minta maaf soal sikapku yang kurang ajar waktu itu. Aku tahu aku sudah keterlaluan, aku benar-benar minta maaf," Sakura menunduk sedalam-dalamnya, sampai-sampai wajahnya menyentuh bingkisan yang ia bawa di pangkuannya. Biarkan saja kalau Sakura dianggap gadis tidak tahu malu dengan menemui mereka begini.

"Hei, jangan begitu, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura bisa merasakan sepasang tangan kekar menarik bahunya untuk kembali tegak. Bola mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca ketika melihat senyum tulus Naruto yang kini tengah berlutut, mensejajarkan diri dengan Sakura yang ada di kursi roda.

"Stt, tidak apa-apa. Kami tidak pernah marah padamu, kok," Naruto tersenyum lebar, tangan kananya mengacak surai merah muda Sakura pelan.

"Ya, walau kau sangat menyebalkan dan menjengkelkan waktu itu, tapi kami sudah memaafkan sikap tidak sopanmu itu," Sai berkata selembut beludru, dengan konten sepedas sambalado, bersamaan dengan senyuman aneh yang terlukis di wajah pucatnya.

Sakura menunduk, malu dan sedih, sementara Naruto melotot lebar-lebar dengan kesal. "Mulutmu itu minta kusumpal pakai selang, Sai," omel Naruto.

"A-aku benar-benar minta maaf," Sakura kembali bersuara setelah mengangkat wajahnya kembali. "Dan lagi, aku waktu itu belum berterima kasih pada kalian. Bagaimanapun, kalian sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih." Sakura kembali membungkuk dalam-dalam, beberapa kali.

"Hn, butuh waktu lama sekali bagimu untuk sadar," Sasuke yang tadinya diam saja mulai mencibir sinis ketika Sakura berhenti membungkuk. Wajah pemuda itu masih datar tanpa emosi.

"Ya, aku minta maaf. Aku baru sadar aku terlalu lama terpuruk," Sakura mengakui. Dia tidak tersinggung dengan sindiran Sasuke itu. Dia sadar dialah yang salah, dan dia menerimanya. "Aku berterima kasih pada Kakashi-san yang sudah membuka mataku. Aku minta maaf waktu itu berkata kasar pada kalian, padahal kalian bertiga juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama denganku. Pasti aku sudah menyakiti kalian dengan sikap dan kata-kataku," Sakura berkata panjang lebar dengan raut wajah sedih, membuat ketika pemuda itu terdiam.

"Aa, rupanya Kakashi-sensei sudah menceritakannya padamu, ya," Sai menanggapi setelah hening mengambil alih untuk beberapa saat.

Sakura mengangguk lagi.

"Dan juga," Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Sasuke, menatap langsung pada kedua iris obsidian pemuda dingin itu. "Aku mau berterima kasih padamu, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seolah bertanya apa maksud Sakura.

"Karena kata-katamu waktu itu," Sakura menjawab pelan. Seulas senyum kecil tersungging di bibir Sakura, bersamaan dengan ekspresi lega. "Sedikit banyak aku merenungkan kata-katamu, Uchiha-san. Aku akhirnya menyadari keegoisanku. Itu semua berkatmu, jadi terima kasih." Sakura memperlebar senyumnya, membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin cantik.

"Hn, baguslah kalau kau akhirnya mengerti." Sasuke berpaling, tidak terlalu tahan ditatap sedemikian intens oleh Sakura. Naruto dan Sai yang melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu malah menahan geli sendiri.

"Oh, ya, aku membawakan kalian makan siang. Aku membuatnya sendiri," Sakura kembali berkata sambil membuka bungkusan di pangkuannya, mencairkan suasana sendu di antara mereka. Ketiga pemuda itu hanya bisa memperhatikan gadis berkursi roda ini yang mulai menyodorkan bento pada masing-masing orang. "Ada jus jeruk dan camilan juga."

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu repot-repot begini, Sakura-chan," Naruto terkikik geli melihat kesibukan Sakura.

"Ini belum bisa menebus seluruh rasa bersalahku," Sakura kembali tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, ayo makan!" Naruto terlihat bersemangat. Dia langsung duduk di bangku tak jauh dari tempat mereka sebelumnya berdiri.

"Dasar rubah rakus," sindir Sai sambil mengikuti langkah pemuda pirang itu.

Sakura terkekeh geli melihat tingkah mereka berdua yang bisa dibilang agak kekanakan. Tanpa dia sadari, kursi rodanya berjalan sendiri, membuatnya kaget. Saat menoleh, dia melihat Sasuke entah sejak kapan sudah mendorong kursi rodanya pelan.

"A-arigatou," Sakura berkata gugup. Dia masih merasa canggung pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sakura tidak mengerti arti dua huruf konsonan yang Sasuke ucapkan tadi. Sakura mengartikannya bahwa pemuda itu tida keberatan. Sang pemuda bersurai raven membawa Sakura ke tempat duduk itu, sementara Sasuke menempati kursi di sebelah kursi rodanya.

"Wah, mwakwanannywa ewnwak, Swakuwraw-chwanw!" Naruto berseru dengan mulut penuh.

"Telan dulu makananmu, Dobe." Sasuke memicing tidak suka sebelum menyumpitkan nasi ke mulutnya.

"Sudah berisik, rakus, jorok pula," Sai ikutan nimbrung dengan kata-kata setajam siletnya.

"Urusai!" Naruto berteriak kencang setelah menelan makanan. Pemuda yang kini urat-uratnya sudah keluar itu menunjuk dua sahabatnya dengan sumpit, terlihat sangat emosi.

Sakura tertawa geli melihat interaksi konyol ketiga pemuda itu. Dia sangat terhibur melihat ketiganya yang berargumen sambil makan, seolah ketenangan hanyalah mitos di antara mereka bertiga.

Drrtt!

Sakura menyadari getar di saku roknya, membuatnya langsung meraih ponsel pintar yang bergetar itu. Sakura buru-buru mengangkat telpon dari Kakashi yang namanya terpampang jelas di layar.

"Sakura, kau di mana?!"

Sakura sedikit terlonjak mendengar suara omelan benada frustasi dan khawatir itu, membuat tiga orang yang sedang menyantap makanan menoleh padanya.

"Aku di dinas pemadam kebakaran, Kakashi-san,"jawab Sakura pelan, masih belum kembali dari keterkejutannya.

"Untuk apa kau pergi ke sana?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertenu anak-anakmu yang lain," jelas Sakura. "Maaf karena tidak memberitahumu," tambahnya menyesal. Sakura tidak menyangka Kakashi akan bereaksi begini.

"Ya ampun Sakura, kau tidak tahu seberapa khawatirnya aku," Kakashi menghela napas dalam-dalam, membuat Sakura meringis. "Kau bisa memintaku mengantarmu, kan? Pergi sendirian itu berbahaya!"

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, lagipula aku juga akan segera pulang." Sakura berusaha menenangkan walinya itu. "Sudah ya, Kakashi-san. Aku akan sampai di rumah dalam 15 menit."

"Aku akan ke sana menjemputmu."

"Tidak perlu. Jaa!"

Sakura buru-buru mematikan ponselnya sebelum Kakashi menjawab. Dia memang merasa senang Kakashi mengkhawatirkannya, tapi dia sudah besar dan bisa melakukannya sendiri, jadi untuk apa sampai harus merepotkan orang lain?

"Kau ternyata punya nyali mengelabui Kakashi-sensei, jelek," Sai berkomentar setelah gadis berhelaian soft pink menutup telpon. Sakura agak tersinggung, tapi dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa mulut Sai memang kurang ajar, jadi tidak perlu diambil pusing.

"Aku sudah banyak menyusahkannya," Sakura mengangkat bahu, lalu menaruh kembali ponselnya di tempat semula. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Ini camilannya, jangan lupa dimakan ya," Sakura meletakan sisa bingkisannya di kursi kosong sebelah Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan pergi ke manapun."

Sakura menoleh saat suara bernada datar itu terdengar olehnya. Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam, membuat Sakura bergidik. Apa dia membuat pemuda itu marah lagi?

"Ta-tapi aku sudah janji akan pulang pada Kakashi-san," sahut Sakura takut-takut.

"Ahahahahah, hentikan tatapan matamu itu, Teme!" Naruto tergelak, membuat Sakura bingung. "Lihat, Sakura-chan jadi takut padamu!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Hn, jangan takut," ujarnya pada Sakura dengan datar. Sakura bisa melihat rona merah sedikit terlihat di pipi putih Sasuke, membuat Sakura akhirnya mengerti. Oh rupanya memang begitu cara Sasuke memandang lawan bicaranya, tanpa sadar membuat nyali siapapun menciut jika menatap matanya.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa," Sakura menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan telunjuk. Dia juga jadi malu karena sudah salah paham.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, jadi tunggulah sebentar," tukas Sasuke dengan suara baritone-nya, terdengar seperti perintah daripada permintaan.

"Tapi aku tidak ma-"

"Percayalah, aku benci dibantah."

Sakura terdiam. Dia kok jadi kesal ya dengan Sasuke yang suka seenaknya begini. Tapi Sakura tidak mau berdebat, jadi dia menurut saja.

"Aku akan ambil jaket dulu," Sasuke beranjak. Rupanya bentonya sudah habis. Tanpa sempat merespons, pemuda itu sudah berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Sakura menghela napas sebal. Tapi akhirnya dia menunggu juga.

"Ahaha, jangan tersinggung ya, Sakura-chan. Teme-maksudku Sasuke, memang begitu," Naruto memberi pengertian sambil menutup kotak bekalnya yang sudah kosong.

"Wajar saja, kau selalu membuat si rambut bokong ayam itu waswas karena khawatir," Sai menyahuti.

Sakura mengenyit mendengar pernyataan Sai. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kami juga khawatir padamu kok, Sakura-chan. Tapi mungkin Sasuke yang lebih paranoid," tutur Naruto, yang sama sekali tidak menjelaskan apapun.

"Kau harus melihat ekspresi menyeramkannya saat menggendong badanmu yang sudah hampir jadi mayat ke ambulance waktu itu," Sai menambahi dengan santai tapi menohok.

Sakura melebarkan matanya. "Jadi... Uchiha-san yang menolongku waktu itu?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya. Sai dan Naruto mengangguk bersamaan.

"Kupikir, Uchiha-san membenciku," Sakura berkata dengan suara pelan.

"Kalau dia membencimu, dia tidak akan mau berurusan denganmu," Sai tersenyum aneh. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak menyangka anak manja sepertimu bisa masak."

"Sai, lama-lama aku semprot mulutmu pakai karbon dioksida cair," Naruto terlihat sewot dan jengkel gara-gara mulut Sai yang menyebalkan. "Terima kasih makanannya ya, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura tersenyum, begitu senang dengan hangatnya penerimaan Sai dan Naruto. Padahal Sakura pikir mereka tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya yang sudah berperilaku buruk tempo hari. Nyatanya mereka begitu mudah memaafkannya, membuat Sakura senang dan terharu.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Sakura menoleh ketika mendengar suara berat mampir ke telinganya. Dia melihat Sasuke sudah siap dengan jaket navy, menyembunyikan singlet hitamnya. Celana training merahnya sudah diganti dengan jins biru pudar, membuat penampilan pemuda Uchiha itu terlihat memesona. Tidak akan ada yang percaya Sasuke sudah berkerja jadi dinas pemadam kebakaran, karena penampilannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan anak remaja tujuh belas tahunan.

"Ya," Sakura menjawab setelah dua detik terdiam.

"Tidak perlu bawa kotak bentonya. Nanti akan kami kembalikan saat berkunjung ke tempat Kakashi," ujar Sasuke ketika Sakura baru akan membereskan kotak-kotak bento.

Sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab, Sasuke sudah dengan sigap berdiri di belakang Sakura dan mendorong kursi roda gadis itu untuk keluar. Perlakuannya yang tiba-tiba membuat Sakura kelabakan.

"Hei, aku belum memberi salam!" Protesnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kakashi memarahi kami gara-gara kau," Sasuke tidak mau mendengarkan Sakura.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, Sakura-chan!" Naruto berteriak sambil melambai dari depan ruang istirahat.

"Hati-hati pada Sasuke juga," Sai menimpali sambil tersenyum, membuat Sasuke mendengus malas.

Sakura terkekeh geli, lalu melambai pada sahabat barunya sekarang, ah bukan, tapi saudara-saudara barunya.

.

.

.

"Uchiha-san," Sakura memanggil marga Sasuke dengan hati-hati.

Pemuda berwajah tampan itu melirik sedikit ke arah Sakura yang duduk tidak begitu jauh darinya. "Hn." Dia harap Sakura tahu dia boleh melanjutkan ucpannya.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu," Sakura berkata pelan dengan senyum kecil.

"Kau sudah berterima kasih berulang kali," Sasuke kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke depan. Taxi yang membawa mereka ke tempat Kakashi belum bergerak juga akibat macet.

"Tapi untuk kau yang menyelamatkanku di tengah kebakaran, kurasa belum." Sakura memandang lembut Sasuke.

"Itu sudah tugasku, ingat?" Ujar Sasuke tidak acuh. Sakura merasa tersindir dengan jawabannya itu. Karena Sakura pernah mengatakan hal yang sama pada tim kebakaran yang menolongnya di pertemuan pertama mereka, dan sekarang Sasuke membalik ucapannya.

"Aku tetap berterima kasih," Sakura mulai keras kepala. Padahal dia menduga Sasuke sudah mulai menerima maafnya. Tapi nyatanya pemuda itu terlihat masih membenci Sakura.

Sakura jadi berpikir, seharusnya tadi dia pulang sendirian saja.

"Apa masih sakit?"

Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Awalnya dia tidak mengerti, namun tatapan mata Sasuke yang jatuh ke kaki kirinya yang digips langsung membuatnya paham.

"Ya. Tulangku belum kembali menyatu. Butuh sekitar dua bulan lagi," Sakura menepuk pelan gips yang dipasang dari pergelangan kaki sampai lututnya itu.

"Tidak heran. Lemari besi yang menindihmu itu memang sangat berat. Tapi justru karena lemari itu kau selamat," tutur Sasuke kalem, masih menatap kaki Sakura.

Sakura mengernyit, tidak paham. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya bingung. Justru bagi Sakura lemari itu adalah bencana. Dia tidak bisa melarikan diri, juga tidak bisa menolong orang tuanya saat kejadian naas itu berlangsung. Lemari itu yang membuat kakinya patah sampai sekarang. Luka bakar di pinggang Sakura juga juga disebabkan lemari itu, karena panas api merambat dan memanggang Sakura yang tertimpa.

"Lemari itu terbuat dari besi dan mencegah api membakar tubuhmu secara langsung, meskipun akhirnya harus membuat kakimu patah dan pinggangmu terbakar," jelas Sasuke datar. "Seandainya lemari itu terbuat dari kayu, mungkin kau sudah hangus waktu itu."

Sakura terdiam, meresapi kata-kata Sasuke. Benarkah begitu? Ternyata Tuhan sudah menggerakan tangan-Nya untuk menolong Sakura.

"Aku baru memikirkannya sekarang," Sakura tertawa sedih. Ternyata takdir memang belum menggariskannya untuk pergi bersama orangtuanya.

"Bagaimana dengan luka bakarmu yang lain?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Hampir seluruhnya sudah sembuh. Hanya saja, kau tahulah, bekasnya akan sangat sulit hilang." Sakura tersenyum. Dia menarik kecil lengan jaketnya, menampilkan lengan bagian atasnya yang tertoreh bekas luka bakar besar yang merambat di sepanjang lengannya. "Hampir seluruh tubuhku ada bekasnya. Hanya wajah, perut, dada, dan pahaku yang tidak terbakar." Sakura menyibak sedikit roknya, hingga terlihat betis kanannya yang tertutupi bekas luka bakar yang baru berganti kulit. "Aku sudah jadi buruk rupa," Sakura tertawa getir. Siapapun bisa merasakan kepahitan di suaranya. Dia langsung merapikan bajunya kembali, agak tidak nyaman memperlihatkan lukanya sendiri yang jelek itu.

"Kau cantik."

Sakura mendongak, menatap tidak percaya pada Sasuke yang baru saja melontarkan dua kata tadi. Wajah pemuda itu masih datar, tapi Sakura tahu aura pemuda Uchiha itu menunjukan keramahan.

Mata Sakura memanas, dia buru-buru berpaling. "Jangan bercanda. Aku tahu semua orang akan jijik ketika melihatku."

Sejujurnya, Sakura senang dipuji Sasuke, meski itu hanya bohong belaka. Dia menghargai usaha Sasuke untuk menghiburnya.

Perlahan, tangan pria itu memegang lengan kiri Sakura, lalu ditarik sedikit lengan bajunya agar ia kembali melihat bekas luka itu. Sakura hanya diam, memerhatikan apa yang akan ia perbuat. Tanpa diduga, Sasuke mengelus bekas luka Sakura dengan pelan dan halus, sampai-sampai Sakura terbuai.

"Kecantikanmu tidak berkurang dengan bekas luka ini," Sasuke berkata pelan penuh perasaan. "Bagiku, kau sangat-sangat cantik." Sasuke menatap iris viridian Sakura lekat. Tidak ada tatapan tajam lagi di sana, hanya ada kelembutan dan ketulusan, tanpa kebohongan sedikitpun.

Kedua mata berbeda iris itu saling menggali, mencoba mengumpulkan setiap keping pesona masing-masing. Tanpa sadar, keduanya sudah terjerat, dan sudah terlambat untuk meloloskan diri.

Sakura tersenyum, sangat lebar. Tidak ada lagi air mata, semuanya tergantikan perasaan damai yang menentramkan. "Terima kasih."

Sakura bisa merasakan debaran asing mampir di jantungnya, menghantarkan gelenyar aneh yang menyenangkan ketika ia bersama Sasuke seperti ini. Rasanya sangat membahagiakan, sampai-sampai Sakura merasa ia sudah mabuk kepayang.

Apakah ia... jatuh cinta?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai jadi rutin main ke apartemen Kakashi untuk menengok kabar dua orang penghuninya. Sakura sekarang sangat sering tersenyum dan tertawa. Keceriaan yang sempat hilang dari diri gadis itu telah kembali, membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya lega. Kakashi bangga akhirnya gadis itu mau kembali membuka hatinya.

Seminggu kemudian, Sakura sudah bisa berjalan menggunakan kruk. Kakashi dan ketiga pemuda yang selalu ada di sampingnya sempat khawatir dan membujuknya untuk tetap memakai kursi roda saja. Tapi memang dasar ia gadis keras kepala, ia menolak dan tetap tidak bisa dilarang.

Teman-teman Sakura juga senang karena gadis itu sudah bisa tersenyum lagi. Mereka bahkan merayakan kembalinya keceriaan gadis itu dengan makan es krim bersama. Sakura sempat menangis lagi, menangis bahagia. Dia bersyukur banyak orang yang mendukungnya selama ini. Disayangi oleh banyak sahabat, teman-temannya, bahkan keluarga barunya, Sakura seolah mendapat kebahagiaan tiada tepi.

Ketika ia memandang langit biru nan luas di luar jendela kelasnya, Sakura pun tersenyum.

' _Ayah, Ibu, lihatlah, aku sudah bahagia di sini. Semoga kalian juga tenang di sana_ ,' bisiknya dalam hati bersama senyum cantik yang tersungging di bibir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Sakura melihat cermin di kamarnya dengan puas. Penampilannya sudah cukup oke-celana tiga perempat warna putih, sweter rajut warna merah _maroon_ , dan bando merah untuk mempercantik rambut merah mudanya. Sekarang dia sudah siap pergi ke sana. Dengan perlahan, Sakura berjalan pelan dengan kruk di tangannya. Sejak pakai kruk, Sakura tidak lagi perlu merepotkan Nenek Chiyo. Sekarang yang menjadi hambatannya hanyalah kaki kirinya yang belum sembuh sempurna. Tapi tidak mengapa, dia baik-baik saja.

Ting tong

Sakura mendengar suara bell. Dia mengenyit, tumben sekali ada tamu siang-siang begini. Ia pun membuka pintu untuk sang tamu.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun rupanya. Masuklah," Sakura tersenyum sambil menggeser tubuhnya, mempersilakan pemuda tampan berambut raven itu masuk. Sasuke hanya mengangguk, lalu masuk ke dalam apartemen dan duduk di ruang tamu.

"Mana Naruto-kun dan Sai-kun?" Tanya Sakura heran. Biasanya Sasuke akan datang dengan kedua sahabatnya itu jika berkunjung ke sini.

"Mereka ada urusan sebentar. Nanti sore mereka akan menyusul ke sini," jelas Sasuke singkat, membuat Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa kau mau pergi?" Sasuke bertanya _to the point_ saat melihat penampilan Sakura yang berbeda dari biasanya, terlihat lebih cantik tentunya.

Sakura jadi salah tingkah sendiri ditatap begitu oleh Sasuke. "Ya, begitulah." Sahutnya malu-malu.

"Ke mana? Dengan siapa?" Tanya Sasuke tajam seperti sedang menginterogasi. Sakura tahu Sasuke hanya mengkhawatirkannya, hanya saja ia jadi takut salah menjawab.

 _"E-eto_ , mau ke makam orangtuaku," jawab Sakura pelan, masih menunduk. Hening mengisi percakapan mereka sejenak, sebelum kembali dipatahkan Sakura lagi.

"Kau tahu kan, Sasuke-kun, sudah lebih dari satu bulan mereka meninggal, tapi aku belum pernah sekalipun menjenguk mereka. Aku sudah sering terpikir untuk ke sana, tapi waktu itu aku masih pakai kursi roda, jadi pasti akan kesulitan karena letaknya cukup jauh dari sini." Sakura menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Dan kau mau ke sana sendirian?" Sasuke bertanya serius.

Sakura hanya mengangguk, penuh kebulatan.

Sakura sudah menduga pasti Sasuke akan melarangnya dengan bilang 'nanti saja perginya bersama Kakashi' atau 'kenapa kau tidak bisa menunggu sampai kau sembuh?' Sakura sudah mempersiapkan jawaban untuk itu. Tidak ada yang bisa melarangnya kali ini.

"Aku ikut."

Eh?

Sakura melongo ketika melihat Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau... Tidak melarangku?" Tanya Sakura ragu. Padahal Sakura pikir Sasuke akan menentang idenya ini.

"Hn, percuma. Kau yang keras kepala ini mana bisa dilarang," sindir Sasuke, membuat Sakura tersipu. "Cepatlah, nanti keburu malam."

"Ba-baik!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah satu jam menempuh perjalanan dengan bus, mereka pun sampai di pemakaman keluarga Haruno. Tidak lupa, Sakura membeli bunga-bunga segar untuk diletakan di makam. Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisnya ketika melihat dua buah nisan bersebelahan dan bertuliskan nama Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki. Dia membersihkan makam ditemani cucuran air mata dalam diam, sementara Sasuke hanya memperhatikan gadis itu, memberinya privasi.

"Halo, Kaa-san, Tou-san. Apa kabar?" Sakura meletakan satu buket bunga masing-masing di depan nisan mereka. "Maaf baru berjunjung ke sini sekarang. Sakura kemarin masih belum bisa berpergian jauh karena pakai kursi roda. Semoga kalian tidak ngambek ya," Sakura tertawa kecil.

Gadis Haruno itu pun menceritakan seluruh peristiwa yang ia alami sejak membuka mata di rumah sakit sampai detik ini. Sakura seolah-olah sedang curhat dengan orangtuanya, seolah mereka masih hidup dan benar-benar mendengarnya.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku sekarang sangat bersyukur dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyayangiku. Mereka seolah menggantikan kalian mengomeliku saat aku tidak mau makan, menghiburku saat aku sedih, dan tertawa bersamaku." Sakura bercerita dengan riang. "Aku sangat bersyukur kalian menitipkanku pada Kakashi-sensei. Dia sangat baik, anak-anak walinya yang lain juga selalu mendukungku. Aku sekarang tidak pernah merasa kesepian lagi meski kalian tidak ada," lanjutnya lagi, bersama dengan air mata yang jatuh.

"Ah ya, aku sampai lupa! Aku ke sini diantar oleh Sasuke-kun. Dia salah satu anak wali Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura menoleh, dan seketika ia terpana melihat Sasuke tengah memperhatikannya. Jantung Sakura berdebar keras saat melihat pandangan lembut Sasuke yang ditujukan khusus untuknya. Tapi Sakura cepat-cepat tersadar, lalu buru-buru buka suara.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, kau mau memberi salam pada orangtuaku?" Tanya Sakura sedikit gugup.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tapi pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri Sakura, dan berjongkok di sebelah gadis itu. Matanya menatap lekat makam di depannya. Awalnya dia hanya diam, selanjutnya dia mulai berbicara.

"Selamat siang, Paman, Bibi," sapa Sasuke dengan suara _baritone_ nya yang dalam. Sakura hanya memperhatikan bagian samping wajah Sasuke yang ekspresinya selalu tenang. "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Dulu aku pernah membentak Sakura. Waktu itu dia sangat menyebalkan," Sasuke berujar _to the point_ , membuat Sakura bergumam 'ish' karena tidak suka. Tapi gadis itu tidak menginterupsi.

"Tapi kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Mulai saat ini kami akan menjaganya. Dia gadis yang baik, kami akan merawatnya menggantikan kalian. Kami juga pernah merasakan kehilangan keluarga kami di masa lalu. Tapi justru karena itu, kami akan membantu Sakura. Kami tidak akan meninggalkan putri kalian sendirian. Dia sudah menjadi keluarga kami yang berharga sejak ia tinggal di rumah Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke meraih pelan tangan Sakura, tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan tatapannya dari nisan mendiang suami istri Haruno. Sakura sempat kaget ketika tangan mungilnya digenggam tangan besar Sasuke, tapi dia tidak berkomentar, dan membiarkannya saja.

"Aku juga ingin meminta izin kalian untuk terus berada di samping Sakura. Aku akan berusaha membuatnya bahagia. Aku bukan hanya menganggapnya sebagai keluargaku, tapi aku menganggapnya lebih dari itu. Karena sejak pertama, aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya."

Sakura terkesiap dengan bola mata membesar. Kaget. Terkejut. Sakura tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya sekarang. Sasuke dengan begitu tenang, mengutarakan perasaannya di depan makam orang tua Sakura. Bagaimana mungkin? Dan sejak kapan juga ia menyukai Sakura?

Genggaman tangan Sasuke semakin mengerat. Pria itu menoleh pada Sakura yang masih terlihat tidak percaya. Dan tanpa dia duga, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis, membuat hati Sakura berdesir perlahan.

Kedua iris berbeda itu bertatapan, saling tenggelam dalam keindahannya masing-masing. Perasaan hangat memenuhi dada Sakura, menyebar hingga seluruh tubuhnya. Pipi gadis itu menghangat, dan dia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya.

Dia bahagia, sangat bahagia.

Selanjutnya mereka berdua kembali menatap makam pasutri Haruno itu. Mereka hanya diam, tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan, seolah hening adalah musik termerdu yang kini mengiringi kebersamaan mereka. Hembusan angin menggoyangkan rambut mereka, seolah mewakili tangan halus orangtua Sakura yang memberi restu.

Mulai sekarang, mereka akan melangkah bersama, saling berdampingan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **A/N:**

 **Holla minna-san! Akhirnya author bawa update cepet. Eheheh #usap keringet**

 **Fyuuh, author lega banget sehabis menyelesaikan fict ini. Berkurang deh hutang satu utang author. Ehehe**

 **Maaf ya kalo endingnya gantung. Soalnya emang sampai situ aja author mau mengakhiri. Mungkin nanti author bikin sequelnya. Tapi ga janji cepet-cepet sih.. Eheheh**

 **Penjelasan singkat utk fictnya, jadi sebenernya Sasuke itu suka sama Sakura dari pertemuan pertama mereka, walaupun sikap Sakura menyebalkan waktu itu. Sasuke sadar kalau dia bukan cuma kasihan pada Sakura karena mengalami nasib yang sama dengannya dan team tujuh yang lain, tapi dia emang sayang sama Sakura *cieee**

 **Yup, waktunya balesin review :3**

 **hanazono yuri** : ini udah lanjut yaa semoga suka.. makasih udah nungguin ^^

 **it is ink** : ini lanjutannya.. Semoga suka.. :D

 **Nurulita as Lita-san** : terima kasih untuk doanya.. Author sangat2 berterima kasih (´∀`)

 **Oke, cukup sekian dari author.. Terima kasih buat yang udah baca, follow, favorite dan review fict ini ya~ author sangat senang.**

 **Sampai jumpa di fict author yang lainnya~**

 **Bandung, 7 April 2017**

 **With Love,**

 **Sakura's Lover**


End file.
